


Cuckoo

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cultural Differences, Eggpreg, Fluff and Crack, Instincts gone Haywire, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oviposition, Past Xeno, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unfortunate incident during an exploratory expedition, Skyfire finds himself with protective creator protocols engaged and a gestation tank full of eggs. Life promises to turn into quite the learning experience for not only the Autobots aboard the Ark, but some of the Decepticons too. Rating for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C_A](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A/gifts).



> Whenever the topic of oviposition comes up in conversation with C_A, we talk about it for literally hours at a time. We are both unrepentant perverts, you can't help us now. Here's what'll turn into filthy fuckin' porn for you, bruh.

This was bad. The situation was  _bad._  Five bots, a small cubic incubator and a suddenly very flimsy looking medbay door was all that stood between First Aid and several suddenly very angry tons of Skyfire.

Everything had been going swimmingly with cleaning up the traumatized scientist until they has started the clean up of his internals.  Whatever had gotten hold of him - and the story still wasn't clear on that front - had gunked up his insides something fierce.

"We've got objects in here." Ratchet said using a pair of tongs to leverage an oblong shaped object free from the delicate tank it was sitting in. "Aid?"

"On it." He came forwards with the incubator and Ratchet put the thing inside it, citing that the science team would want to crack it open to make sure there weren't any chemicals that could harm Skyfire - or anyone around him. Hoist took the place of his protectobot colleague with solvent and a cleaning cloth in hand.

First Aid was half way to the door before he turned around to say he'd return shortly when  _the change_  fell upon the usually gentle mechanism upon the mediberth. He stared for a moment at the young bot's burden, and next thing anyone knew, Hoist shouted in alarm as the usually gentle giant had outright decked Ratchet, sending the unsuspecting mech flying across the medbay before he hit the wall and crumpled.

"GIVE IT  _BACK_ _!_ " Skyfire bellowed, wrenching himself up off the berth and straight at First Aid. The external monitors and intravenous lines they'd set up in his open chassis all came free in a mess of alarms and fluids.  That was all Aid needed to snap out of his shock and he charged from the bay, sending up a quarantine lock behind him. Microkliks after, the sound of two huge fists hitting the locked door exploded from behind him, sending all the usually very peaceful well-wishers that had been milling around outside for hope of the friendly flier's condition into a startle.

"Sk-Skyfire's lost it!!" First Aid exclaimed, as the door to the medbay started to bow outwards with the force exerted on it. The bots around him stared at the door as it began to crack open.

"Stun 'im! Blasters to stun, my mechs! We don't want t'hurt him!" Beachcomber shouted as the door began to crack off it's frame. At the first peek of white armor, the mechs around First Aid opened fire. A few grunts of pain later and Skyfire was on the floor, incapacitated.

 

When he came to again, Skyfire was strapped in to a mediberth. Panic began to shoot through him, and his optics tracked about the room wildly for a moment before landing on the incubator none too far away. He relaxed right away, letting his helm thunk down onto the berth.

"Uh... Sky? You feeling better?" His head snapped back up at the sound of First Aid's voice, and he glared suspiciously at the smaller bot half-hiding across the medbay. 

"You're not going to take my egg away again, are you?" He questioned, voice every bit as panicked and tense as his frame was. In turn, First Aid raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"No! No. Your...egg... Won't be tampered with, I promise. Um, I'm sorry for taking it out earlier - I didn't know." As if by magic, Skyfire relaxed again.

"It's alright, Aid. You didn't mean it." Suspicion still tinged the edge of his voice, but he seemed to have whatever had overtaken him before reigned in now. "Is it alright to let my arms and torso up? Or just my arms even? I want to hold my egg." First Aid stared at him for a moment before slowly coming forwards. The door to the rest of the ship had just been repaired and the last thing he needed was to make another mad dash out.

He came to unlock Skyfire's arms from the berth and as soon as First Aid had moved back some, Skyfire stretched his arms out. He was a little quicker on the draw on taking the egg than First Aid would have liked, but the moment he held it, the rest of the tension bled out of his frame.

"Ratchet said before that there were objects inside of me. As in multiple? Are there still other eggs inside me?" First Aid tried not to flinch- leave it to Skyfire to be ever attentive of a passing comment even when his entire body was opened up. 

"...Ah... That's more of a question for Ratchet." First Aid paused a moment as he remembered the less than optimal state the chief medic was in. "Or Hoist! They both know more about.... er... obstetrics... than I do, Skyfire. Will that be all right?" 

Skyfire appeared to ruminate on this for a moment, his fingers gently tapped out a slow rhythm on the cube held close to his chestplates. 

"I suppose it is. I'm fine for now, Aid. Don't let me keep you." Some of the strain in his voice was still there, so First Aid finished his check-over quickly before departing the area the shuttle occupied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) So it begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, hasn't it? 
> 
> Alright so here's the deal, that pesky life shit sure has been happening, and I've been terribly busy with my coursework and other assorted university things, and I'm happy to report that come June I will be graduating!
> 
> S o, the next you'll see this updated is then, unless I get lucky and my work lets up, which I don't think it will. :,D
> 
> This is the one of several small fic updates across my works, as while I have quite a bit done for most of them I've not had the time to edit and refine and hammer them into all that I want. This one especially though, as in being a gift for the lovely C_A it's been on hold for the most part because she needed to get a new computer.
> 
> I wanted to give y'all something though, so I figured a short update was better than nothing! ♥ ~~and waaay better than waiting two more months for anything at all.~~ Porn next chapter, probably, and it's gonna be a lengthy one. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 "Are you meaning to tell us that _all_ fliers have the capacity to lay eggs, Powerglide?" Perceptor attempted to keep his voice as impartial and objective as possible, but he couldnt help the trickle of skepticism that made its way in.

In turn, Powerglide gave him a strange look. "Well _yeah_. Aside from forging or constructing with Vector Sigma, how else would we make new mechs, m'mech? You can turn the code off an' on, remove the bits for makin' em - like I did with mine. "

The grounder scientists couldn't help the staring, and Wheeljack murmured something about going to be seeing this in his recharge fluxes forever before Powerglide spoke up again, motioning wide. "You are guys tellin' me that you _don't_ do that too? This is like... core coding stuff! Everybody knows about it!"

"Oh, _Primus_ no!" Wheeljack couldn't stop himself before the exclamation hit the air. Perceptor shot him a look, and Wheeljack muted himself in turn with a guilty flash of his indicators and a motion with one hand to continue. Powerglide honestly didn't seem too offended.

"In the rare instances we ground types need to use our own frames to create, we tend to have er..... live births, for lack of an easier comparison. Word is out on the aquatic mecha for the moment, but I suspect they may do something similar." Now it was Powerglide's turn to look ill, and Perceptor almost regretted saying what he did in the way he did it. The plane shook it off though - ever a good sport - and leaned forwards with a strange light in his optics.

"So, which one of the other fliers got knocked up? It was Slings, wasn't it?"

Perceptor and Wheeljack glanced at each other, trepidation written clearly on their faceplates before Wheeljack spoke up. 

"Not... exactly."

* * *

 In his mad dash back to his quarters shared with his trine, Skywarp blindsided Starscream on his way and dragged his commander back to their quarters shrieking all the while. Thundercracker stood up from his work station about to ask what was going on, but he was silenced by the seeker tossed at him. Starscream hoisted himself off of Thundercracker with a readiness to deck Skywarp, but the half-crazed look he gave him in turn had him balking. 

 "Listen, LISTEN." Skywarp practically _vibrated_ in place, and his side of their usually muted trine bond was screaming with a maelstrom of tension so thick that his trine couldn't help but do so. 

 "It's Skyfire. Skyfire's egg-heavy." 

 The pair stared at him for a moment, both the picture of cautious bemusement. Starscream crossed his arms over his cockpit and glanced at Thundercracker, at the same time motioning to their troubled trinemate with a flick of his wing. 

 "....Warp?" Thundercracker started, voice tuned to that of one simultaneously trying to talk down someone and suss out a malfunction. "Where did you hear something like that? You know how the others can be someti-"

 Skywarp cut off Thundercracker with an explosive shout. "It was LASERBEAK, you _glitches!_  Why won't you slagging **listen**  to me!?" He battered their bond and comms with the information he was trying to relay.  

 Thundercracker and Starscream glanced at each other a moment- though long dormant coding positively tickled back to life at the concept, they'd not be as foolish as to take this kind of hearsay at face value. The pair braced themselves before tentatively allowing some of the bombardment in.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh yes, baby craze, so it spreads. So does giving a damn about what each frame type does. ~~For the purposes of this fic please think about aquatic bots having young in mermaid purses I've been thinking about for a long time okay DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT.~~
> 
> Also further shout out to C_A, as she's seen the longer, unedited as of yet bits and is gonna let me get _hella_ self-indulgent (and perhaps a tiny bit plot lazy ;D) in the coming chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, mmmmaaaaybe I won't take two years to update again?? 
> 
> Probably. 
> 
> And I know I said it last time but porn next chapter for really reals.

All in all, letting even the tiniest trickle of Skywarp in was what ended up being their downfall. Their flock coding was insidious in that way and an open bond with Skywarp-powered instincts running on full was always going to be a disaster.

It _was_ Laserbeak, who had gotten images, and those images were shared projected on the main viewing screen in command for any passing glitch-headed Decepticon to see. 

And see Skywarp did. He saw an open cylindrical chamber full of softly glowing eggs, and another image, this time of Skyfire huddled up in misery as much as his large frame _could_  huddle on one of the mediberths. 

Skywarp hadn't even realized that coding had activated, let alone that there was coding TO activate. 

All he had realized was that Skyfire was one of the last shuttles- and a nice one to boot. That Skyfire was someone important to Starscream in a way that his temperamental tri-colored trine leader found both deeply painful and uncomfortable. 

It was never a topic he and Thundercracker could breech with him.

And by Vos, Skyfire was egg-heavy, and those eggs were threatened. 

And; He Was Alone. 

Terror threaded through all three seekers in the most insidious whisper to their systems, amplified by Skywarp and bolstered by Starscream and those _feelings_ come to surface suddenly and undeniably in that moment. 

In that moment, three loosely aligned priorities shifted into one.  

Skywarp's mood flung from terrified and shaken and **angry**  into jubilant in an instant, and he warped about the suite, gathering everything he could that could count even marginally as soft and stuffing it into his subspace. 

Thundercraker was more methodical, breaking into their energon and weapons caches to take everything he could put his hands on. He'd barely made a sound since Skywarp was let in, but that was hardly needed at this point. 

Starsrcream.... for that long frantic moment of gathering... Starscream did nothing. Nothing but stare at his pedes and contemplate, awash in feelings he tried his best to bury in the short years since Skyfire had reappeared and then subsequently betrayed him. 

But none of that mattered now, what mattered was that he was in charge of a burgeoning flock and he was _needed._

"Skywarp." The mech in question came to a stop in a zot of purple directly in front of him, his optics bright to the point of near pinkness with this overflowing excitement. "Fill up. You'll need to take us there. " 

He turned, just so, as Skywarp dropped what he was doing to hunt down the nearest cube. "Thundercracker-" His wingmate turned and it took Starscream aback for a moment, to see such a soft expression on one of his hardened warriors. "Your next shift starts shortly, but I'm going to log you as assisting me in the lab." 

"l'll corroborate the story." Thundercracker said quickly, as if he had to assure Starscream that his intent was just the same as theirs, when he could feel him blown open so close. 

They wouldn't be missed until the next day at the very latest, but by then they could be safe as a _unit --_  as a **_flock_** , and Skyfire could be assured in the knowledge that he and his sparklets would be safe and secure in a flock that would cherish them. 

Skywarp's wings shivered in anticipation and no small amount of lust, and Starscream pinned him with a harsh glare. 

Skywarp backed down immediately, of course, cowed by coding and the inescapable feelings floating about their trine bond. There would be a time and a place for everything but the early formation of the first flock in milennia was not it. 

But, Skywarp could show proper deference and submission for his misstep later- the three of them had a schedule to keep. 

When they were ready to go, Skywarp was practically vibrating with overcharge from consuming the last of his stash of highgrade to fuel such a jump and Thundercracker stood at parade rest, a rusted microwelder from days long past held carefully in a grip behind his back. 

Starscream didn't need to take even a short look at their quarters to know he was ready to leave. 

Some small part of him lamented for the place and rank his trine had built, even if it was dingy, dank, and _underwater_ of all places. That voice was quashed immediately  for this was no place to raise hatchlings, and certainly no place for a Winglord's aerie to start and grow. 

There would be no coming back, but at this moment it didn't matter. The Decepticons didn't matter, their shared disdain for the Autobots and _didn't fragging matter_ \- Megatron and all of his contradictions and those confusing feelings that came with _him_ \- also not to be spoken of- mattered even less. 

There was a need and a drive and a _call_  that needed answering. 

"Now." He ordered, voice tinged with a snarl. Skywarp let out an excited whoop and clapped his hands over the null-rays mounted on their arms.

And then they were gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (And special thanks to those that word-warred with me, and spurred me into writing this chapter in the first place. ♥)


End file.
